


Practical Magic

by Squirrelfiendbookartist



Category: Practical Magic (1998), Supernatural
Genre: Cop!Dean, Eventual Sabriel, F/M, It will take a while, M/M, Minor Character Death, Practical Magic AU, witch!AU, witch!cas
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-12-27
Updated: 2017-10-23
Packaged: 2018-03-03 19:04:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,321
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2870882
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Squirrelfiendbookartist/pseuds/Squirrelfiendbookartist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Miltons have been witches for centuries. Their ancestor Anna, stricken by grief and heartache, cast a spell that cursed the family that any that a Milton falls in love with must surely die. This knowledge has a profound affect on the two newest Miltons: Castiel and Gabriel. Living with their uncles, Michael and Lucifer, Castiel chooses to forgo love and casts a spell that would make the person he is destined to fall in love with impossible. Eventually Gabe runs away from a town that hates them and has a string of lovers as to not follow in the same fate. When Gabe gets into trouble, Castiel tries to help out and, with the police involvement, their claimed magic puts them deeper in suspicion than ever- not to mention Mr. Impossible just so happens to be the one working the Milton's case.<br/>_____________________________________________<br/>Guys this is my first fic dont be too mad at me. Basically this is just a retelling of Sandra Bullock and Nicole Kidman's Practical Magic.<br/>... HERE WE GO!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. They Don't Understand, We're Just Different

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, lovely readers. So this is my first fic so don't judge me too harshly. Any grammar or spelling corrections are appreciated.  
> Basically I just wanted a chance to retell l this story, myself.  
> Basic stuff: I own none of this, either Supernatural or Practical Magic, these are my own fancies and nothing more yadda yadda.
> 
> I am not sure about an update schedule yet... I'm really bad at keeping dates. But i have several segments so hopefully I can keep up with it!  
> The chapters are probably going to be really short... I'm kinda bad at that.

"For more than 200 years, we Miltons have been blamed for everything that has ever gone wrong in this town." A strong voiced man says to two small boys.

"Is that why people hate us so much, Uncle Luce?" A sandy haired boy asked in a small voice.

"They don't hate us," another, smoother voice interjected, "we just make them a little nervous."

The first man spoke again, "Let’s face it Michael, the Miltons have always caused a stir. It all started with your ancestor- Anna Milton-"

"She was a witch." Michael said.

"She was not the first, but she was the beginning of our long distinguished line, ending with you two."

The other young boy- much warier than the first asked "Is that why they wanted to hang her? Because she was a witch."

"Well, the fact she was a bit of a heartbreaker didn't help either. She was put on trial for her powers, and those same powers saved her. She moved to a small island- which would later become our town- and waited for her lover to join her…

“But he never came, leaving her to raise their child alone. In her grief, she spelled herself to never fall in love again. As her bitterness and anger grew, the spell turned into a curse, and passed to her unborn child. Now it passes down the generations, damning any who love a Milton to death.”

The second child's voice was heard again, "Did Mommy die of a broken heart?"

Michael answered before Lucifer could say anything, "That’s right, Cassie."

Lucifer added, "Your mother knew it was going to happen. She heard the click of the Death-Watch Beetle, that heralded the death of your father. Your momma had a hard time handling his passing."

Michael scoffed at Lucifer, "Now, Luce. That's not true. And, yes, Cassie, now you've come to live with us- where we have cake for breakfast, and never bother with silly things like brushing our teeth," the two boys grinned at this.

"Now don't change the subject, Michael, what do you think happened to your Adam?" Lucifer asked.

"That was an accident!" Michael insisted, full of hurt.

"Then what about my sweet Lilith?" Lucifer shot back.

"Accident," he enforced, "There is no curse, Lucifer."

Lucifer turned away from the old argument, they could pick it up at another time, "Well just remember, boys. The people here may pick on you, as they have to all our family for hundreds of years, but it is just because they don't understand. We're just different."

The two young boys stared, wide-eyed at their uncles. Soon thereafter they had packed up their patio-lunch, and headed in the house to practice magic.

: : :

"You have a gift!" Michael exclaimed as Castiel lit his candle, hands free.

Gabriel looked up from his candle, which hadn't even begun to smoke, "What about me, Uncle Mike?" He asked, eyes alight.

"Don’t worry, kiddo," he said, giving Gabe a soft smile, “I’m sure your gifts will appear over time."

 

Although Michael and Lucifer were very good at distracting the two young boys, what they had said on the patio stuck with Castiel, and slowly, his resolve formed.

: : :

Laying in bed, blue eyes staring at the ceiling, Castiel said aloud, "I never want to fall in love."

"Really?" Gabe said in shock, shifting to look at his brother "I can't wait to fall in love," hearing the smile in his voice.

"Well, I can wait forever," Castiel said, throwing off his covers and padding to the bedroom door.

"Where are you going?" Gabe jumped up to follow him. Passing their uncles rooms, they went straight for the Magick Shoppe: the green house and store room where Uncle Mike and Luce kept all the ingredients and necessities for their spells and potions.

"To cast a spell," Castiel finally answered. He knew their Uncles would be busy, as one of the people from town was with them. They come for love spells and other less savory kinds of magic. Castiel grabbed a bowl and began looking for ingredients. He needed this spell to be perfect.

"When I fall in love, it will be to- ow!” Castiel murmured, pricking his thumb with a thorn, “-to a boy.” He pulled the thorn from the rosebush and put it in the bowl.

"I thought you didn't want to fall in love," Gabe said, watching his brother work.

"I don't..." Castiel looked to his brother. ”That’s why I am making this spell. If I make it so the person I have to fall in love with is impossible, then he can't exist. I'll never fall in love. And I’ll die of a broken heart like Mommy. That's why i made it a boy, see?"

Gabriel, being young, did not fully understand, but promptly replied, "It'd be ok to fall in love with a boy." Castiel just rolled his eyes and pulled a leaf from the rose bush.

"His eyes will be green," he walked along the bench' thinking. He found a bent and torn songbird feather and said, "He won’t be able to sing. And the music he likes will be icky."

Castiel closed his eyes, trying to think of impossible things. "He will be mean and kind. With a best friend named Jack," he put an oak leaf, peach blossom, and acorn in the bowl. At this, Castiel was stumped. Impossible things were hard to think of.

"He has a moose!" Gabe, who had been watching with his fingers in his mouth, chimed in.

Castiel smiled at his brother's imagination. He picked up a many-branched twig from an oak, and placed it in the bowl.

"He'll show up with bells and roars," putting a snowdrop in the bowl and then breathed over it, stirring its contents. On one, final inspiration, he picked up Baby's Breath.

"His heart will have stars in it," dropping the flower in, "and fire," he said, with a snap of his fingers. The edges of the bowl smoked, but nothing happened.

Castiel turned to Gabriel, "Help me?" he asked, and Gabe held his brother's hand. They both snapped, and flames erupted and danced in the wooden bowl, burning its contents.

They went out into the back garden,  and toward the rocky crags that led down to the ocean. Castiel held the bowl aloft, the white and black ashes rose and danced through the night sky.

 

: : :

Time moved on, and though Gabe and Cass grew, the town remained quite the same.

The people never relented in their tormenting of the Milton boys. The children used the same chant their ancestors used against poor Anna, 200 years ago.

"Witch! Witch! You're a witch!" they shouted, as their parents looked the other way.

Castiel grew quiet, and focused mainly on his studies, while Gabriel was rumored to have collected a series of broken hearts (not all of them girls). Then one night he woke Castiel up and told him he was leaving.

"What?!" Cass exclaimed, softly, "Where will you go??"

Gabe had that look of mischief and adventure in his eye that Castiel had 18 years of experience to know meant he was up to no good; Castiel still had burns on his face from the most recent experience with the gun powder.

"Away!" he said simply, "Away from this place! Somewhere people don’t hate us!"

"Gabe, don't go," Cass pleads, "What if you get hurt?" He asks as he watched Gabe zip up his bag.

"Kali and I will be fine," he said, heading for the balcony. Cass followed him to the window, wondering _Who’s Kali?_

Gabe tossed his bag over the edge to a beautiful Indian girl, with a jeep idling at the curb. The older brother felt that final weight in his stomach. Gabe was serious.

"Don’t go. Please?" he pled quietly, "What if I never see you again?"

Gabe, in that way he has always been able to read Cass like no one else, finally understood. He grabbed his brother's hand.

"Hey," he coaxed, "Hey, I'll always be here for you," he reached into his back pocket, "Here," he pulled out his pocket knife, and, opening it, made a small cut on his palm.

"My blood," he said, then made a similar cut on Castiel's hand. As the boy hissed in pain,he said, "Your blood," and then he clasped their hands together, "Our blood,” he finished.

Castiel looked into his younger brother's eyes and smiled softly. Gabe smiled, winked, threw his legs over the railing, climbing down it with years of practiced ease.

The dark haired boy watched them drive off, wishing them all the luck in the world.

****  
  



	2. This Kiss

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Castiel falls in love, Gabriel has sex, and letters are written

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi!  
> This took forever. In my defense, I suck. But I'm writing again. So here's Chapter two.

They kept in touch, anywhere from weeks to months separating their letters. Castiel over the years, set up a very nice quiet shop where he sold natural body oils, soaps, salts, candles, and perfumes. His family’s reputation impeded business slightly but it was a decent enough earning.

For the longest time, Cass’ life was consumed by the shop and chores at his uncles’ house.

One scorching spring day, Cass was working on preparing the flower beds for summer. He was already sweating, clad in an old ratty t-shirt smattered with holes, and way-too-short cutoff jeans. Lucifer and Michael sat on the playing craps, squabbling per usual.

It was then, baking in the heat, covered in dirt and sweat, Cass felt it. A jump in his chest, like remembering something forgotten… knowing he needed to be somewhere and was running late. He stood up from the flowers, not knowing why, heading for the garden gate, so preoccupied he almost didn’t register the voice calling behind him.

“Cass, where are you headed?”

Cass jogged lightly all the way to town. He was grateful he had thought to put on boots, but his choice of shirt and pants seemed to be turning heads as he moved.

Not caring, he immediately started looking into the faces of those he passed by. He was searching for someone- he just didn’t know who.  

Their eyes met. In a moment of clarity, Cass knew exactly who all his searching was for. Smiling, they ran to each other. She jumped into his arms and they kissed deeply, not caring about his dirty short-shorts or sweat. He kissed her back, determinedly holding her up. Neither of them noticing the stares from onlookers on the busy street.

They just kissed

: : :

_Dear Gabe,_

_I found someone. She is new in town, only been here a couple weeks. Thankfully she didn’t seem to care about of any of the rumours about us. None of the people in town seemed to sway her. I don’t think she has a judgemental bone in her body._

_Gabe, she is wonderful, funny, smart, exactly the kind of person I need._

_I wish you were here to see this, to meet her, to see how happy I am._

_How are you fairing? The High-Life treating you well?_

_Love,_

_Castiel_

* * *

 

_Dear Cassie!_

_That is SO great that you found someone!! I’d had my thoughts and doubts over the years, but one of that matters, now. I hope all of that works out for you, big brother._

_Let me tell you, the advertising for Hollywood is not wrong. The weather is hot, but the people are hotter. I didn’t even think that was possible! Anything goes, here, and I’ve met more people (if you know what i mean) than i thought possible. Even after all this time, I am so glad not to hear people shouting “witch” at me._

_I miss you. And Mikey. And Lucy. Tell them hi. And not to worry, I can almost feel them from here._

_Ciao!_

_Gabe_

* * *

 

_Dear Gabe,_

_I have been with Ames for two years now, and she is still so amazing. We are getting married in a month’ time and, although you are so far away, I would like to leave the invitation open anyway._

_Hope you’re enjoying your freedom,_

_Castiel_

* * *

 

_Cassie!_

_I got your letter late! But if I knew, I would have run over in a heartbeat! I don’t want to disturb you two now, so soon after the wedding, but know I dish you both the best and all the happiness under the sun._

_Well, all of it that I’m not soaking up by the pool, anyway. Pools, parties, sex, yes I am enjoying myself. Not that you would know fun if it flicked your nose wearing a sombrero and a tutu. I’m living the life. Haven’t found anyone serious since Freddy- he was the one who taught me there’s more to whip cream than ice cream sundaes. Do you remember him?_

_You have “fun” with your married life, Cassie. I love hearing from you._

_Bye!_

_Gabe_

__

* * *

 

_Dear Gabe,_

_It’s been ten years of pure bliss. We have a house, a gorgeous girl, and I have a wife that I just can’t stop kissing._

_The gossip has slowed. Maybe it’s because of how normal my life has become. Well I’m not complaining, even if only for Claire’s sake._

_You would love Claire. She has your hair, And Ames says that she has my smile. I then guessed that to be a joke, as she has always said i never smile enough._

_I’m happy, Gabe. I am really happy._

_Fond wishes,_

_Cass_

* * *

 

_Cass,_

_I only have two words to say to you:_

_Raphael Angelov._

_he is perfect. I could say his name forever. Raphael! Raphael! Raphael! I met him while sunning a week ago and God, Cass he’s perfect!_

_I am loving life._

_Be happy for the both of us._

_Gabe_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one's really short, but I swear the next one will be longer.


	3. Update

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which there’s news, finally.

Hi guys! So I am actually trying to get back and finish this story, so if you want to see this finished just hang on with me. 

A lot was going on with my life I’m sorry it’s been so long 

Let me know if you all are interested. I’d love to hear from you!

<3

**Author's Note:**

> Ok so its going to be a slow build. But was it good? Worth perusing? Need a little fixing? Comment, kudo, read. Please! I need your love!


End file.
